


You Earned It

by HipsterIzzy



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipsterIzzy/pseuds/HipsterIzzy
Summary: While clearing out some Dahl soldiers in a sector of Helios, Wilhelm catches up to Timothy only to find him covered in blood and surrounded by corpses.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZellieAlmasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZellieAlmasy/gifts).



> So last night, [ZellieAlmasy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ZellieAlmasy) and I were playing TPS together as Tim and Wilhelm, and she got way ahead of me and pretty much just mowed down everyone around her. So then she was like, "But what if Wil caught up and saw Tim like this and was just _so turned on_!" So...Have some porn. Because.

As Wilhelm rushed into the room, his initial thought was, _Well, shit, sucks to be whoever this was_. The cyborg had fallen behind while the pair were clearing out a sector of Helios, staying behind to mow down a few Dahl soldiers so that Jack’s body double could go ahead through the tunnels. He could hear the younger man on his comm, but tuned out whatever it was he’d been saying, choosing to focus on clearing out any enemies that could potentially follow them.

Timothy wasn’t the best when it came to firefights. Especially close-range, where blood and other body fluids could splash on him. So when Wilhelm finally caught up and took in the sight before him, all he could do was stare open-mouthed. The doppelganger was standing in the middle of the room, gun still gripped tightly and at the ready. He was covered in blood and possibly brain matter? His chest was heaving with every breath and his eyes were wildly searching for any more threats to eliminate. The bigger man quickly holstered his own gun and took a tentative step forward.

“Hey, did you, uh…You killed all these guys?” he asked cautiously, not wanting to startle the man further.

Tim’s only reply was a weak nod.

Wilhelm looked around the room once more, taking in the carnage and destruction. Timothy, the pacifist, the kid who was terrified of heights and had been in over his head since day one, had done all this? It was…really doing it for the mountain of a man.

He moved forward more confidently now, stepping into the brunette’s space. Tim let his gun fall as Wilhelm backed him up against the wall.

“I-in here? In all of this?” Tim gestured around them as he spoke. “Wil, the door’s not even closed. It can’t close, I had to blow it open!”

Instead of answering, the bigger man simply took Tim’s chin in his hand and dipped his own head down to hungrily kiss him. At first, Tim was shocked, but he quickly melted against the other man, even reaching up to wrap his arms around Wilhelm’s neck. Wilhelm quickly wedged a thigh between Tim’s legs, and the younger man eagerly ground against it. At that, Wilhelm pulled back to give a low chuckle.

“Suddenly not so shy now, are ya, pretty boy~?” he teased.

Tim gave him a dark look. “Don’t be an ass! Just…help me forget, okay?”

Wilhelm was more than happy to comply. Placing both hands on either side of the body double’s head, he dipped down again. But instead of pressing his lips to Tim’s, Wilhelm trailed them lower, leaving a burning path along Tim’s jaw. As he went, he pressed his thigh against the other man’s groin, pulling a shaky moan from his lips. He knew if he kept teasing in just the right way, he could get the younger man to be demanding. Tim let him have control, tilting his head back and reaching up to tug at the older man’s hair.

As he continued to kiss and nip at Tim’s neck, Wilhelm moved a hand down to work open the younger man’s jeans, quickly freeing his already-stiff cock. He laughed softly as he wrapped his hand around it, starting to stroke at a teasing pace.

“You did real good here, you know that?” he growled, running his thumb over the head. Tim whined quietly, thrusting into his palm impatiently. “You earned this, pretty boy~”

The larger man pulled back suddenly, only to tug Tim’s jeans down as far as he could without removing his boots. They really didn’t have time to be fooling around right now, but the enforcer suddenly found Timothy too damn irresistible like this. He hoisted the smaller man up, far enough that he could slip his head between Tim’s legs and pin him against the wall. He knew the double was afraid of heights, but it seemed he could push his fears aside if he knew he was about to get treated. With one hand on Tim’s hip and the other at the base of his cock, Wilhelm leaned in to take the head into his mouth, sucking gently as he massaged it with his tongue. Sure, it was a bit of an odd angle to work at, but he knew the casual display of strength would push Tim’s desire.

He could already feel a pair of hands gripping his hair. Spurred on by the gentle tugs, he began to bob his head, taking in as much of Tim’s cock as he could. Tim’s moans steadily grew in volume as he did. Slowly, teasingly, he pulled off to glare up at Timothy, lifting a finger to his lips to indicate the doppelganger was being too loud. Tim nodded, his eyes already clouded with lust, as he watched Wilhelm proceed to take two fingers into his own mouth, coating them generously with his spit. When he pulled them free and reached to teasingly circle around Timothy’s entrance, he gave the younger man a sinful grin.

“C’mooon, don’t keep me waiting!” Tim hissed, tugging once again on the gray strands between his fingers.

Wilhelm gladly obliged, continuing to watch the other man’s face as he slowly worked one thick finger into him. Tim tried to shift his hips, wanting to urge the cyborg on, but he continued to work at his slow pace.

“Wil, c’mon, pleeease, stop teasing!”

He considered Timothy’s request for a moment, then quirked an eyebrow up. “Keep begging.”

The body double glared at him, trying once again to shift his hips. It was in vain. Wilhelm’s grip was too strong. He whined, tugging once more at Wilhelm’s hair. “Would you _please_ keep going?”

“Beg.”

“Wilhelm…If you don’t start moving soon, you’re gonna be joining the corpses on this floor.” It was a low growl, and it went straight to the older man’s groin. He turned to nip at Tim’s thigh as he began to thrust his finger.

“You’re so _hot_ when you’re pissed~” He slowly trailed his lips up the inside of the younger man’s thigh, stopping to suck a mark near the top as he quickly began to work a second finger in. Once he felt satisfied that the mark was dark enough, he slid his lips back over Tim’s arousal. He bobbed his head again as he thrust his fingers into the kid, grinning inwardly when he felt one hand leave his hair. He didn’t have to look up to know that Tim was biting his knuckle in an effort to stay quiet. He continued his work, starting to seek out that little bundle of nerves.

Tim gasped suddenly, letting him know he’d found it with a sharp tug on his hair. “Just like that, right there, _right there_ , please!”

Wilhelm pulled back to focus his mouth’s attention on the head of Tim’s cock, sucking in earnest now as he flicked his tongue against the sensitive little spot on the underside. As he did, he hooked his fingers so that he could continue to prod and caress those nerves inside the smaller man. It didn’t take long for Timothy to hit his peak. He released with a low groan of Wilhelm’s name, and the older man greedily swallowed everything he gave.

As Timothy began to wind down, Wilhelm carefully pulled his fingers away, wiping them on the back of Tim’s sweater before lifting the younger man off his shoulders. As he sat Tim down, Tim quickly reached to pull his pants up and make himself decent. He glanced to the enforcer’s crotch, face a deep shade of crimson.

“Ehh, you gotta earn that, pretty boy. Keep doing this,” he gestured to one of the many corpses, “and we’ll go for another round later. Got it?”

Tim simply nodded again, albeit far more enthusiastically this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and commenting and leaving kudos, you guys give me life!


End file.
